Blowing Fart
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus are blowing up balloons for Lily’s birthday. Harry tries to have a go and ends up farting. One-shot story.


**Blowing Fart**

_Summary-_ _Sirius, James and Remus are blowing up balloons for Lily's birthday. Harry tries to have a go and ends up farting. One-shot story. _

"James!"

"Yeah, you just go Lily!" James called down the stairs from the bathroom.

"Mummy!" a voice suddenly screamed.

Little Harry came running down the stairs, trailing a line of foamy bubble bath soap behind him before grabbing onto Lily's leg.

James ran after him to find Kristie, Heli and Kirah laughing and Harry clinging to Lily's leg completely naked.

"Harry, go back to the bathroom," Lily pleaded, blushing and giggling.

James grabbed Harry under the arms with a small towel in his hands and wrapped him in it so he was a bit more decent.

"Say bye-bye Harry, mummy is going out for the day," James said.

"No! Mummy, stay!"

Everyone laughed.

"You go Lily, I'll be fine," James said.

Lily kissed Harry on the forehead before giving James a kiss on the lips.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"See ya, Hun," James said as Lily shut the door.

"Party Time!"

Sirius and Remus leaped out of the cupboard under the stairs, arms full of bags of balloons, streamers and other decorating supplies.

"Whoa! Hold on one minute guys!" James yelled, "We can't make a mess of the house like last year and the year before that," James added.

"Okay! I'll put the banners up!" Sirius said.

"I'll make the cake," Remus stated.

"And when I finish dressing Harry we'll all do the balloons," James ended, walking up the stairs.

James dressed Harry in a red t-shirt and black jean overalls.

"There you go, little man," James sighed, placing Harry on the floor so he could walk around.

As they walked down the stairs slowly, Harry was clutching onto the hem of James's robes with one hand while his other hand against the wall.

When they reached the bottom Harry clapped his hands and giggled.

"Oh! Come here you little brute!" James called as Harry began to run into the kitchen. James caught up to him quickly and grabbed him around the tummy before slinging the little boy over his shoulder.

"You alright Prongs?" Remus asked, looking worriedly at Harry.

James turned to his best friend; "Of course I'm alright, mate."

"Well Harry looks like he's about to vomit," Remus stated.

James shook his head, waving the comment away with a wave of his hand.

"Moony, my kid ain't a pucker," James started as he felt something wet sink into his robes. He looked at his feet to see that he was standing a small puddle of baby vomit.

"You sure about that Prongs?" Remus asked.

Then Sirius walked in; "Moony, you sure you're making that cake right? It smells like vomit."

"That's not the cake you smell, Padfoot-," Remus said and was about to warn Sirius that he was about to walk into…

…_Squelch!_

"-that's Harry's vomit," Remus finished.

Sirius closed his eyes.

"Can someone please tell me that I didn't just walk into puddle of baby vomit?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"Sad as it might seem mate, you're not the only one," James said.

"Prongs, maybe you should, I dunno, turn the kid back the right way round," Sirius said, opening his eyes and trying not to look down at his feet.

"Oh yeah," James stated, embarrassed now as he pulled Harry back over his shoulder.

"He's never done that before, seriously guys."

"I believe yah," Remus said.

"For some reason, I can't!" Sirius exclaimed as Remus flicked his wand and cleaned the floor, Harry's face and James's robes.

"Why don't we forget about it and go blow up the balloons?" Remus asked, "This time don't turn Harry upside down."

So James, Sirius and Remus trucked Harry out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. James placed the little boy into the play pen before sitting down on the ground with Remus and Sirius. They started blowing up the balloons one at a time. Remus was doing the helium before tying it with a string and letting it float to the ceiling.

Suddenly Harry started to make sounds as if he was blowing. James looked over at his son with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ah, guys?" James inquired, turning to face Remus and Sirius.

"Harry looks like he wants to blow some balloons up," Remus said, walking over to Harry and picking him up out of the play pen. He sat him down next to James and handed the little toddler a balloon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Moony?" James asked anxiously.

"He's fine, Prongs," Remus said reassuringly as Harry blew and then pop.

Sirius breathed deeply and coughed, "Who let fluffy off the chain?"

James and Remus sniffed the air softly and then all three bolted out the room, leaving a cackling Harry on the couch.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N:** When I started writing this one I really had no idea how I was going to do it but I ened up doing it this way. Review please?_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


End file.
